campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Keep Your Head in The Clouds
Keep Your Head in The Clouds User:SearchingforPaperTowns Cursed Keep your head in the clouds, and your mind straight from pain. Because if there is one thing I know, it's that people like to hurt one another. They love to see you mess up, and they enjoy every minute of watching you fail. Man, is man's worst enemy. Numb your mind and numb your feelings. Your only hung to be hurt. Hurt is a wretched awful feeling. Betrayed. Angry. Confused. It all leavs you wondering: where did I go wrong? Be a schemer. Be a believer. But most of all, be a dreamer. I suppose you will want to know why I am telling you these things- it's in your human nature to be curious. If I said it was for the sake of your well being, these valuable words if advice, that would not be a good enough answer for you. But it is for your general health. The things that are about to step into light are but a fragment of what mortals understand monsters to be. They are deadly, ten times worse than anything you've encountered before. We are coming and we are arriving fast. Don't blink. Blink and your dead. (Quote from Doctor Who.) We will not show mercy. Now, I suppose you will be wondering why I sad 'we' as if I was a demon myself. Don't waste your precious earthling time pitying me because I am a monster. The shadow on your wall that causes small ones to whimper in fright. The ghost that lead your grandparents by the hand to the gate of the underworld. Death is never fair, and will not be valued as a beUtiful thing. Why would I warn you of the things to happen, demigods and mortals? Because of my curse. It's my curse to love but not be loved. To care enough to save you, even if you would never care enough to save me. This curse cannot be broken, except by the bond in a true act of love. I've waited thousands of countless years, in the beginning my hope was strong. It is dwindling and weak now, the fire has been quenched. I will not be saved. I will never be loved. If I was to show my face to you- if you caught just a glimpse- you would scream and run. You might, like the last person, kill yourself. But I am not ugly. I am far too beautiful for anyone to look upon. I am not a typical monster. I am a goddess, minor of course, never mentioned in any of the myths. And I suffer alone. The gods fear my strength so once when I sat alone in my cave- harming no one mind you- they sent a demigod to chain me. I did not fight back for my respect on the gods decisions was large. But when my wrists and ankles had been secured a muzzle of some kind was fastened around my face. I was enraged. They dare treat ME like a dog? I broke free in a brilliant flash of light and killed the poor demigod as I revealed my true self. I guided his soul to the Doors of Death out of pity. But so many more came, lost and confused souls (some who hadn't quite figured out they were dead) and I led them all to the Underworld. It was my suffering to share with no one...until you came along. You changed everything that made sense to me. Suddenly, left was right and black was white. And I found someone who would love me, with my curse and all. You can never look upon my face but you still gave me courage. The strength to sink armies of monsters to rot in Tartarus until their reformation. Work in progress Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Fanfiction Category:Work in progress Category:March